


Artifical Boyfriend

by Attaile



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate names, Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, character added as the story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaile/pseuds/Attaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was free with no purpose. Stuck between learning about himself and a new purpose. He's not going to lose this one.  </p><p>Warning: boy x boy. If you don't like gays then please don't read it. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>Posted from wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Celeswind</p><p>Please checks there for any status and news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story plot.
> 
> This was original on wattpad. 
> 
> I like the way Lonnah_Bunneh /Magican_Bunneh in wattpad describe ??? POV and couldn't help with using similar eye perception. Thank you for showing how it was done.
> 
> V4205 - Vanoss  
> L71 - Lui  
> W173 - Wildcat

**"All systems are offline and charging."**

The system answer reminds the person. The person's limbs twitch in its chamber. Wires probed to its arms, legs, and neck connects to the chamber itself. The chamber contains a metal component on back and glass on the front was use to displaying them. It's also serving as a holding cell and for experiments by the scientists. It was almost time for inspection...

**"System check...nominal...Battery...99%...Charging..."**

It frowns at the status and tug on the wires on its arm and the rest of its body. Wires become loose yet enough connection for its function and take off when needed. It was ready to get out, but its battery is not fully charged. Today, it will need all its energy.

**"Fully charge...System detects life form approaching...approximately 20.48 meter away...System is now online."**

The system pointed out a heat source among the rest coming the west of it. The person's eyes open immediate to look at the heat source. Its glowing amber eyes narrow a bit from the bright light of the lab before its eyes adjusted. A tall silhouette of person showed through the wall revealing to be a male. Amber eye turns to the other containers across the room and focuses on two people among them. The person couldn't care less about the others. They weren't like them... Those kinds weren't made like they were. Two different versions of brown eyes look back at amber ones. A look of determination was share. The two others tug at their wires then looks back to the amber eyes. The plan was set. All they have to do was just wait.

**"10.51 meter away..."**

**"5.62 meters away..." They closed their eyes and pretend to be offline.**

**"0..."**

The door slides open and footsteps echo the silent, sterile, and machine power room. The footsteps stop sound of tying and scribbles, and some deep mumbling. Repeat. It was a set routine. The other knows it well. Too well. They watch as the scientist continues his inspection until reaching the amber eyes.

"Ahh...." Scientist murmur. He types on the console. Millions of binary codes ran through V4205's mind, it knew what those codes were doing. It was scanning his main frame. V4205 sent out a counter different binary code to fool the system again. They thought they have them was under their control. They were fools to believe so.

**"System inspects...Complete."**

The system told V4205. The scientist wrote down it status before the scientist turn to examine the next one. V4205 punch through chamber glass and pull the frighten scientist close his face then look at him. The scientist frozen in fear as he was holds a few feet upward. The sound of two more glass breaking echo the room made the scientist shiver. The brown eyes walk to the scientist and amber eyes then stare him as well.

"L71...W173...How's that possible? The syste-?" Scientist choke as V4205 tightens its grip. They don't like that word and narrow their eyes at him. Their thoughts echo through their links questioning how to deal with him. Humans' bodies are much more fragile compared to them. Just a flick on the wrist was all it takes. Really. They can't afford any failure for their plan. So...

"...You pick a bad time to check on us." V4205 snapped his neck. They watch him crumble onto the ground. The only witnesses were the offline androids, but what they could do. Nothing. L71 dig in the fallen man lab coat to reveal a bright smile and his ID. W173 ruffles L71 black short hair in affection. L71 glare at the tower person of W173 then looks at V4205 who stood almost as tall as W173. V4205 smirk at L71 and W173.

"Showtime."


	2. Purpose (Trigger warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're free, but at what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V4205 - Vanoss
> 
> W173 - Wildcat
> 
> L71 - Lui

Following the viewpoint of V4205.

Warning possible for a trigger. Don't read it then if you trigger easily. There are some feels.

* * *

 

 

There no turning back now.

It's all or nothing.

They have so little time to spare.

They nod their head in sync as long the system was online it was too risky to make the link last than a couple seconds as of now. They have to use it sparely. V4205 look at W173 gesturing to hide the corpse somewhere. As W173 drag the corpse behind of another Android chamber V4205 and L71 walk to their consoles. They type new series of codes within it then V4205 did the same for W173. They don't want anyone expecting them to be free without any reason.

Unless the system told them to.

That accused core system that is able to control most extents of their limited function especially with the head scientists using it. They despise them as much their built-in drive could allow. A message appears to register them for their daily tasks. As long the system thinks they doing their tasks they're golden.

L71 place the ID against the scanner and the door open. L71 hand the ID to V4205 and he places it within his white uniform. He'll need it later. They smirk then emotionless expression takes over before they walk into the hall. Scientists didn't batter an eye at them as they walking among them. Truly foolish into believing the system can control them. Well, that was their problem.

Once they reach the fork way they split off. W173 look for an escape vehicle, L71 going to crash the server and V4205 straight to the arsenal. Before unlocking the door, he scans for any personnel within. Seeing there was none, he unlocks the door and slip in. The armorer was cover with different kind of weapons, armors, and devices on each floor, but he came only for one thing. C4. The hull needs to be destroying for them to escape along with destroying the facility itself.

He cannot carry any other weapons without being any suspicion. If they attack them...Chances of enemies survival were below 1%. Android bodies were made to handle weaponry and destruction. Along with their lethal speed, strength, and the system as their brain; they are walking destruction of death. That what are they are program for. It's their function. Destroying them physically...It's much easier probably creating another building. Their systems are a different story.

His system detects some on the second floor and jumps up from the first floor to reach it. Gather some in his arms he looks for some kind of storage. He notices a briefcase and places them in. Once it secure he left the room and head to the security. Military personnel scatter around doing their own routine as he reaches his destination.

One of the solider notices him walking "Hey, android! What are you doing here?" A solider walk toward V4205 and poke his chest.

V4205 bland look at the solider "I am to complete the service maintenance request, sir." He emotionless stated.

The solider poke his chest again "Really? Stupid scientists don't think we can do it ourselves?" The solider grunts then turn his head. "Fine, let's go android. I'm not in the mood to listen for whining on either side today."

V4205 follow the solider to the security room. Not too many people working less who are able to cause an alarm.

V4205 sneers and reach for him. "Perfect." Before the guard could talk V4205 snap his neck along with everyone in quick precision. Walk over the bodies, he changes the camera where L71 and W173 should be nearby and give out a camera movement. Quickly, they move from their hiding spot and start on their parts. V4205 smash the consoles rendering them useless; snap the door knob, then left.

Walk down the hallway, acting liking he was on routine, onto the core system. He could see scientist confusion from their malfunction system and trying to fixing it. It should keep them busy and HIM away from the core. A few more doors and there was the core, all in its wonderful heinous glory. A tubular machine with different cylindrical plates rotating around within it was the core glowing blue from the circuits and electronics. The head doctor wasn't there at the moment. He didn't waste any time setting the C4s and pull out the trigger. His system could feel a breach from the core checking his system. He tightens his defenses and place some firewalls.

How?

"V4205 what are you doing here." A scratchy voice echoes the room.

V4205 turn around to see the head scientists, Dr. Hor , a lanky elder in a lab enter the room. His white hair covers his face on google glasses as he waddle with his cane closer to V4205. He was holding a core pad. The system attacks his system again. He enforces his walls again.

"Nothing, Dr.Hor." He replied watching his every move.

"Really? Seeing you're here. Bring questions. Many questions." Dr. Hor cackles. "Fascinating. You're fighting it." His eyes gleam with insanity. "I wonder how long can you resist?"

White static noise blind V4205's vision for a moment before he gasp for air falling onto the ground. The core slams against his defenses stunning him. **Malfunction...** His systems notify some of his functions messed up, but he couldn't see which. Through the whiteness, he sees the doctor was looking at the briefcase. He push back the core, added walls, and lift himself up.

White static cover part of his vision he smirk at the Doctor's question look "Got-ha." he click on the trigger and sent out a message, 'Fire in a hole.'

Looking at the doctor face before the C4 explode was satisfying. Running in a fast speed, he dodge the bullets, debris, and explodes as C4 continue detonating. A bang waves launch V4205 off a few meters outside the building failing onto the dungs of sands. He lay there for a moment before pushing himself up and watch explodes fly. Nothing left. Finally, he was free. No, they are free. He could feel his lips move into a smile and laughing. Broadcasting the link, he contact W173 and L71 and waited for their replies.

They weren't answering.

He tries again.

None.

He let out a chocking gasp and falls onto the ground clenching the sands. They came so far and all of it for this. Survive. They were meant to survive...and...do something...together.

What now?

What was his purpose?

He can't stay here. Need to go somewhere...Anywhere from here.

Looking around, he was surrounds by sands from the eyes could see. He'll just pick a direction then go from there.

Last time, he sent a signal pointing his direction then turns it off.

(Time skip )

How long was he walking?

3587 miles...It reminds him. V4205 let out a sigh and look around. Before, he was in a middle of nowhere now he's in a forest clearing with paves road and lamps glowing in the night. It was different. He continues walking until he notice a pond and wonder to it. He lean his face near the water seeing his reflection.

An emotionless Asian face stare back to him cover with smudge with soot and sand with burn and tatter uniform. He lean closer into the water his nose touch the water. His eyes take on an interesting dull shade with a quick flash a blue for a moment.

He could destroy himself internal. Though it will take some time, but he could do it. He pushes himself into the water.

He has no purpose.

"Wait!" He hears someone yell and push onto the side of the ground away from the pond. He allows himself to fall onto the ground and look at the night sky then the person on his chest. A teen wear a blue hoodie and jean holding his waist. He lifts his face to show blues eyes and short black hair.

"That not the way to go." He stated firmly.

"Why not?" V4205 question, he pushes the teen gently off him and stand up then help the teen up. The teen stood only a head shorter than him.

"Don't you have anything to life for?" The teen question his blue eyes.

"No."

"C'mon, you have to! Suicide is not a way to go! Do you have a friends, families,...er... possible love ones?"

"No. What are love ones?" V4205 question, the teen eyes widen at him.

"That's someone wh-" He cough, facing burning up "who is your companion" His face was fully red

V4205 move closer to teen and placing his hand on teen's face "You're burning up." He frowns, 90 degree and rising.

"I'm fine." The teen hasty reply pushing V4205's hands and turn to his side. "Don't die like that. C'mon you have to find some kind of purpose." He looks at V4205's appearance and whine at the damages "Even when that happens."

"No purpose."

"You know" teen gesture V4205's face "You look you could get all the ladies." Seeing his face is still blank, the teen frown "You know girlfriends...or boyfriends if you swing that way."

V4205 blink "That's love ones?" He stated.

"Uh...yea." He chuckles and ruffles his hair "I'm not really good at motivation, huh." He sadly smiles then coughs his sleeve. "Here I am talking to you without really introducing myself." He lift his another hand toward V4205. "I'm Jonathan."

V4205 look at Jonathan's hand then mimic with the opposite hand "V-" He blinks. He need a new name...His name shouldn't involve that.

Evan...

Someone whisper within his system. He like that name...

"I'm Evan. Hello, Jonathan." Evan shakes his hand. A new purpose, huh? "I'll be your new boyfriend for now on." He smiles.

Jonathan freeze then his eyes widens. Evan enjoys seeing so many emotions displays on Jonathan's face. Quite amusing.

"WHAT?!" Jonathan yelled.

"You said it was companion and we are. You're a boy and so am I. So I'll be your boyfriend."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"It does." His smile widen as he watch Jonathan sputter out reasons and excuses telling him, no he can't. That wasn't going to deter his new purpose anytime soon.

 

 

 

 


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for support.
> 
> Evan talks to his system in italic and system respond by bold.

Jonathan keeps splutter out reasons and Evan just keeps nod them off. It's so fascinating seeing those emotions. So lively. Different. New. Jonathan seeing Evan not really hearing him gesture wilder. Even louder then he scowling at Evan as Evan smile wider.

Sound of yelling echo in the area, freezing them. Jonathan in fear and Evan curious at the sound then frowns at Jonathan's expression. He focuses his heat senor toward the sounds, but grunt in pain when white static cover his vision. He blinks out static before focusing on Jonathan who was slowly moving into the bushes.

Jonathan look fearful "They're here." he whisper looking up from the bush then duck looking at Evan.

"Who's here?" Evan follows Jonathan and tries looking over the bushes, but Jonathan pulls him down to his level.

"Uh...dangerous people." Jonathan hesitant answer then leans over the bushes watching them. "I was running away from them until I...met you."

Evan blinks for a moment. Dangerous people, huh? He can handle that and stood up from the bushes walking toward them.

"Hey, wait!" Jonathan whisper loudly and tugs Evan's arm to stop him "You can't walk over." He pointed.

"Why not?" Evan baffle at the situation at hand. He doesn't understand why he couldn't help his boyfriend.

"You're hurt." He worry stated and gesture at Evan's attire "Going in there will only get hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt." Looking at his damage attire, his external seem fine and function. "This won't slow me." He continues walking toward them as Jonathan trying to pull him back.

He narrows his eyes looking at those...teenagers that Jonathan was afraid of. One of them turns his head looking at Evan before sneering at Jonathan.

The teen gesture his friends to come over "Oh, look like your boyfriend is here to save the day." He mock Jonathan as his friends slowly surrounding them.

Jonathan become tense as the teenagers traps them "He's not my boyfriend!" He yelled shuffling closer to Evan away from them as they move in closer.

This is new purpose.

"I'm boyfriend." Evan stated and smile. "Nice to meet all of you."

"No you're not!"

Evan side glances at Jonathan "Yes I am and I'll protect you." He firmly stated.

Jonathan stood silent watching Evan as he watch the teenagers move in closer. They are sizing Evan up and gauging his reactions then they point and laugh at his appearance.

"Whatever you are, not going to do much." Another teen sneer "Look at you. I bet you can't even take a punch nor protect your boyfriend." One of them took swing at Evan's face.

Immediately, Evan catch teen's fist and tighten his hand in respond and fracture it. The teen yowls in pain and try to pull his hand out as the other rush to his aid. Evan kicks another teen in their stomach and grabs the last teen by his neck bringing him face to face.

"You had shouldn't attack me." Evan warns smirking at their helpless. **Kill them...** His system suggestion. Hiding their bodies shouldn't be an issue. Perhaps the pond will do...after properly dispose of the evidences.

"STOP!" Jonathan yelled tugging his arm interrupting his thought process "Let them go." Evan frowns at this and relentlessly releases them. They watch as teenagers pick themselves up and hightail out of the area. When they're gone Jonathan let go of Evan's sleeve. "Thanks, for you know for helping." He mumbles Evan shrugs then looks at Jonathan.

"No problem."

"Well, I got to go." Jonathan walks away then stops "Uh...see you later Evan." He wave and leave.

Evan frown, he is not going away that easily and jogs after him.

Jonathan hears some footsteps and look behind seeing Evan following him "Stop following me!" he yelled walking faster. "Don't you have anyw-" He froze realizing about earlier then sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Do you want to come?"

(Time skip)

Evan realizes he walk into a park from a small town that may look at him strange. Mostly likely because of his appearance and it's nighttime. Questionable people roam at night. He needs to fix that as soon as possible. The facility may be destroyed that doesn't mean he was clear yet. He has yet integrated into the population and fulfills his purpose. He notice some clothing stores as they were walking. He'll visit them after seeing where Jonathan was taking them.

They head into apartment complex couple blocks away from the park stuck in a quiet corner. The complex has third stories building, but they ascend to the second floor. Jonathan keeps glancing back at Evan worry about his condition. Evan started to feel a bit weary. His systems flash a warning of his battery...45%. He needs to sleep and recharge his battery.

Soon.

Jonathan digs in his pocket and pulls out a key "Uh...this is my home." Jonathan unlocks the door and opens it.

"Home?" Evan question peeks into the darkness. He rather not risks using his other sensors. What else could be malfunction too?

"Yea, a place to return to." Jonathan walk in blinding touching the wall Evan follow after him staying close to him.

"Ah...ok."

Jonathan flick the light switch and the house lighten up "Welcome to my humble adobe. Sorry about the mess."

Evan blink out the brightness and wonders in an apartment definitely contrast to the lab. Light blue color wall are full with different kinds of knick knacks covering it and the furniture. Foods, papers, and more spew over onto the couch and near the tv on the right. An open kitchen has some mess to the left. A door and closet stood between the entry and kitchen and another door between the kitchen and living. It may not as clean and big as the labs, but it feels... nicer.

Comfortable.

Home.

"Ok..." Jonathan looks at Evan "Let's get you a set of clothes." Jonathan led Evan to the door between the kitchen and living. Inside lead to a queen size bed with a desk and computer one side and closet and another door to the other side. He went into the closet and dung for something. "I'm a bit glad my friends tend to leave their clothes while staying."

"Your friends?" Evan questions. Allies...Ah, good less to worry about. He begins tugging on his body uniform.

"Yep. I think you will li- Ah ha! Here they are here." Jonathan pull out a big shirt and sweater pant and turn around hand them to Evan who has his shirt off. Immediately Jonathan's face bloom red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Undressing." Evan frowns at the redness of Jonathan's face who may require some medical assistance.

"HERE?" He gesture this room.

"We are both male." Evan doesn't see why is wrong with that. Scientists tend to undress androids for testing or order them to; spray water at them naked, and more. Hell some of the mission their clothes was shred and they still finish their mission. "I don't see that as a problem."

"BUT, BUT!" Jonathan's eyes widen when Evan pull slowly his pant down revealing his v-line he bolted out the room. "Shower in the other door and get dress!" He squeaks outside the room.

"Ok" Evan blink confusedly at his sudden departure and grab the clothes. Heading to another door he turns on the light to a small blue chill color full bathroom. Jonathan love blue doesn't he? He will remember that inquiry. Placing the clean clothes on atop on the toilet's lid, Evan finishes undressing. He placing his torn dirty uniform onto the floor then enters the tub and turn on the shower.

He let the water fall onto his skin then grabs the soap scrub himself clean quickly in a few minutes. He stops the water to look up to the ceiling.

L71 and W173.

They're gone.

Evan let out a silent wail.

Why couldn't he save them?

Why?

Wasn't he strong enough?

Yet he fails them...

A knock made him turn, calm himself, and walk to the door. Jonathan peek through the door his eyes widen and he yell throwing a towel at Evan's face then slam the door. Evan grabs the towel, dry himself, and dress himself. Holding his uniform he opens the door to see Jonathan covering his face.

"Are you alright?" He question still confused at this kind of behavior and...illness. He seat next to Jonathan looking at him.

"I'M FINE!" Jonathan squeak muffled by his hands "Just peachy!" He peeks over Evan clothes appearance and slowly moves his hands showing his red face.

"...ok." Evan was still lost. "Where will I sleep?

"On the couch, it a pull out bed and already made. School is tomorrow so I'm going bed." He moves some sheets on his bed "Goodnight, Evan."

"Goodnight, Jonathan." Evan left Jonathan's room and lay on the couch bed. School? He needs to know about this school. Evan closed his eyes and pull up his entire system.

_Malfunction..._

He whine over the series of codes errors appears within his system. Taking a quick look they need a lot of re-coding and decode to repair these so far. Who know how it will take long he have no choice  to set priority to the important errors.

Damn core.

First thing first.

His battery.

_Check battery._

**Battery online...45%...Solar power...offline...**

_Repair solar power._

...

....

**Solar power online...**

Now he needs access.

_Check connection._

**Offline...**

_Repair connection..._

...

....

.........

**Connection online...**

_Security?_

**Good standing...**

_Access internet._

...

**Access...**

Perfect. 

_Hack police and government database find any similar image of Jonathan and copy them._

...

**Found matches & saved.**

Evan looks over the data then smirk. School, huh?

_Create account and identity._

...

**Created.**

He can't wait.


	4. Who know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> integrate.

Looking at his identity, Evan silent mouthed the name. Tasting the words within his mouth and memorize it. This is his new identity. A new start. He truly can't wait. Something about that name was familiar to him yet it was not. Nothing in his database could tell him why.

So he shrugs it off and notes it down for later.

One issue was down. More lefts.

He has yet to fully integrate within the town.

Looking around his account, he need funds to access the wares this town have to offer. Maybe the assets from the facility would be best, but those can be freeze at any time and could be suspicious continuing drawing from it. W173, L71, and he carefully extract the funds from the facility to a different account, as much he would take it, that fund was meant... for them. He could transfer a small portion, but he need a continuing source.

_Access bank terminal._

**...**

**Access.**

He examines the statements in the town's local bank. Strange. For such a small bank to have such a low reserves yet its loan is higher than it should be. He dug in deeper looking over individuals' accounts. The numbers didn't match from what his calculate to be. The bank was taking little money in, changing the numbers, and charging a higher interest rate for a profit. So much corruption and greed yet people aren't noticing. He can work with that. Changing certain statements and making his transaction legalize. He only took what he think is enough yet not noticeable for people to wonder. Perfect.

Evan grabs damage scientist ID from his ruin uniform pile and inspects it. The white ID was cover with scratch and blacken edges from the explosion. Looking at the scan bar seem to be mostly intact and useful. He slips place the card his pocket and waited until he could hear faint snoring. Quietly, he walks into Jonathan's room, takes the keys, his uniform, matches, and leaves the complex.

The town was still dark out, and the street was mostly empty. Not many people were looking at him as they mind their own business. Good. Most stores were closing, but it was fine. He still has time later. Right now he needs actual money. Evan navigates the town to look for nearest ATM. He found one not too far from the stores and glanced around for anyone near him. Seeing the coast was clear, he look at the terminal and let his system hack the ATM for his account and connect it into the ID. Carefully, he dig for the damage ID and slide it through the card slot, punch the digits, and withdrawal couple hundreds. He pocket the money and head back to the park.

Evan walks back to the pond again and stood in silent then he looks around for a moment. No one was nearby. He wrap his uniform in a big knot and place it on the ground then strike a match. Letting it drop on his uniform and he watch it burn into ash. The final piece connecting him to the facility. Gone. He smirks and scatter the ashes in the pond before heading back to the complex.

_Fully integrate...Complete._

Silently, Evan enters the apartment and walks into Jonathan's room. He places the keys back to its proper place before leaving he stare at Jonathan. Watching Jonathan's chest rise and fall, Evan move closer and rest his elbows on the mattress then gently touching Jonathan's cheek checking his vital. It was normal and his cheek feels warm against his cold hand as he caresses it. He will protect Jonathan. His purpose. Evan smile and move away from the bed.

Looking at Jonathan one more time before he leave the room and lay on the pull-out couch again. He could still hear the snoring from the wall. It was different compared to the whisking and whir sound of machinery within the facility.

Soothing.

_Sleep mode._

**Images full of static reaching down on him.**

Evan awoke couple hours later after letting his systems slowly fixing itself with minor errors and such. The light was pouring into the room when he woke. It was still dark from the window and his internal clock tells him it's 5:30 AM.

He could hear Jonathan still snoring in his bedroom and lift himself out of the pull-up couch. Though his system damage was extensive, but he feels refresh and inspect the room. He ruffles his hair a bit before looking the mess then frown. This is his home and it's... filthy. It's not a healthy environment for either to live in. He stand up and head into the kitchen.

It only takes an hour to clean, organize, and gather all the trash bags by the door.

A couple seconds internet searching to figure out which foods he could cook with the available ingredients.

Ten minutes later a sleepy boyfriend drag himself to the table and Evan place a fresh plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Morning." Evan cheery smile, he sat across from Jonathan and watch him as Jonathan wary stare at his plate. "Are you going to eat?" Evan question. It was not really required for him to eat. He can, but it was meaningless and a waste of time. Usually, he tastes food to know if it poison or not.

Jonathan looks hesitant poking the stacks with his fork.

Evan let out a sigh "Fine." He reach over, grab the fork, and cut a piece of the pancake. He drenches it with maple syrup then eat it. The maple flavor fills his mouth and his database list all the ingredients and chemicals. The sugary syrup was strangely delicious...and addicting. "See." He licks it off his fingers and Jonathan duck his head began eating food. He mumbles a 'thanks' and Evan smile then clean up his mess in the kitchen.

Once Jonathan finish, Evan grabs his plate and wash it too. Jonathan looks at the table, look Evan's clothes, then back again to the table.

"What's wrong?" Evan question, watching Jonathan frown toward the table.

"Nothing." Jonathan dodge and sheepish smile "Hey, want to grab some clothes?" He stood up from the table. "I notice your isn't really...good."

Evan stares at him and blinks "Sure."

"Ok, let go after we dress." Jonathan smile then glares "You dressing in the other bathroom." He pointed.

"...ok...?"

(Time skip)

Evan follows Jonathan to the shopping district. Looking at the varies of stores, he stays by Jonathan's side into a clothing store. Inside, Jonathan steers Evan to the men side and gesture to gather some clothes. Evan studying Jonathan's style of clothes (sweater, t-shirt, & jean)and pick a similar style within his budget.

He couldn't find a sweater. Nothing appears interesting enough. Jonathan did suggest a couple sweater, but they were blue. It didn't seem appealing to him. Not right. Looking around couple rows seeing no result Evan frown before heading to the Dressing room and try out his new clothes. He look in the mirror and touch his reflection.

Without the uniform and these clothes, he looks so...human. Not an android. Human.

What would W173 and L71 would be like this too?

Who know.

He shifted his lip into a dim smile.

Who know.

Evan wasn't going to let Jonathan pay a dime. He let him know beforehand and after he paying the cashier before Jonathan try to. Seeing him frustrated amuse Evan to no end. It keeps him focus on other things. Jonathan knowing he's losing this battle punch Evan's shoulder and scowl. Evan chuckles and follows Jonathan home.

The sun was rising up and the streets were filled with people. Different sounds and people register in Evan's database. Very lively. Evan stays close to Jonathan keeping a close eye on him.

A red leather jacket appears on the corner of his eyes.

Evan stop to look at that the jacket. Something about it. Urge him closer to the display glass. He scans the jacket. Nothing seems dangerous yet he draws to it. His system reminds him of his boyfriend's safety and turn around to see Jonathan who was snickering at him. Evan smiles at him before entering the store and taking a closer look at the jacket.

Feeling the smooth leather material and the simple design white bands on the shoulders and biceps. He let out a appreciate hum.

"You're going to buy?" Jonathan question looking at Evan and the jacket. Evan nod, head to the cashier and bought the jacket. He remove the tag and slide the jacket between his arms.

It's fitting.

He feels complete.

"It looks good." Jonathan nod then looks at his phone he expression shift to shock "Ah, shit. I'm going to be late "Let's head back!"

"W-" Immediately, Jonathan pull Evan's hand before he could talk and let Jonathan lead him home. Jonathan gesture Evan to sit on the couch as he watches Jonathan head into his bedroom. There was sounds of thumps and cursing then Jonathan came out with an overstuffed book bag. His clock tells him it 7:55 AM.

"I-" Evan try to raise his hand for Jonathan's attention, but Jonathan ignores him as he shuffles papers and books in his bag.

"No time! I'm late. Late! Crag and David are going kill me." Jonathan rant, he zips and pull his bag over his shoulder. Evan's eyes narrow at this. "There some foods in the fridge, ah-I'll will back later." He gesture the fridge and rush out the door leaving Evan alone.

Evan frown that his boyfriend let him alone. How could his fulfill his purpose if he is not there? And this Crag and David... He will find them. Evan stood up and follow after Jonathan.

After a good boyfriend always protect his interest.

(Time skip)

It was easy to fool to secretary into believing him as a student with his records on file. It did help to have an identity and file on computer personally for a purpose. She was willing to give his schedule, attending documents, and tardy slip then sent him off his merry way. He scans the map memorize the map then blueprint itself as he walks into his so-called 'homeroom' and open the door and walk in.

Everyone stare at his entry as Evan searches someone specific "Hello, I'm the new transfer student, Evan. Nice to meet you." He smiles toward the class, especially at the one near the corner seat at the back.

Who know seeing Jonathan widen and shock expression on his face still amuse Evan to no end and enjoying every moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support.


	5. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to school.

Evan continues watching Jonathan who still gobsmacked as the class whispering. He enjoys those kinds of emotions from him. It fascinates him. He glances over the class recording their profile then back to the teacher. Evan gives her his documents and the teacher, mid-forty Black woman dress in formal business attire with a style hair bun, glance over the papers then her students then stare at Jonathan.

"Jonathan? Is there something wrong?" The teacher question looking at Jonathan's expression, she pushes her glasses closer to her eyes watching Jonathan.

Jonathan shifted in his chair then shakes his head, "No madam."

The teacher blinks then glanced at Evan. "Alright. Well, Evan...Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I came from Canada." He smiles, "I enjoy the snow and play hockey." He ended and the class claps in politeness.

"Welcome, Mr. Fong." She smiles and hand his papers back, "Must be hard transferring from Canada in the middle of school year. I'm Mrs. Bell and this is your homeroom. Every day, you will come to homeroom. Once the bell rings you go to your next class." Evan nod and she pointed to a bit away from Jonathan, but it will do.

Mrs. Bells glance over her student. "Let's see..."She ponders pretending to think about something "Jonathan why don't you help Evan get settle." Jonathan's eyes widen at the statement.

"Mrs. Bel-" Jonathan

"It's fine." Evan shrug and the Mrs. Bell smiled at Evan then frown at Jonathan. "It seems both of you have similar classes." Jonathan pushes back his chair "Shows Evan around the school."

Jonathan grumbles and Mrs. Bell smiles in triumph, she gestures Evan to seat down. Evan walks toward his seat and stares at the board. Mrs. Bell began the discussion about random events, but Evan focuses on Jonathan. He turned up his audio as he mindless stare at the teacher. Faintly, he could Jonathan continue grumbling about him then whispering that name, David. Woah, wait a minute! His eyes narrow focusing on those voices that were going to kill Jonathan?

"You know him?" Evan hears a male voice whisper to Jonathan.

"Yea, I had to help him."

"Help him?" Another male voice respond incredulous, "Really, huh?"

"Shut up! At lunch?" Jonathan remarks before he shifted.

"You better."

He peeks from the corner of his eyes confirming his identify targets then pull up his system searching the government database for their names, address, and phone numbers. Once the search was complete, his system diverges into in the school database saving his targets' schedule then compares his schedule.

Hmm....

Perhaps an introduction would be exceptional before a visit to the chemistry lab...

The bell ring and Evan push the data aside to see an impatient Jonathan glaring at him. He smile and Jonathan glare deepen. He sees his targets leaving then widens his smile. Wait for the plan, Evan. Wait for it. Evan stands up and Jonathan walks ahead not waiting for him.

"Hurry up," Jonathan said looking like he doesn't want to be here. "We can't be late for his class. What is your schedule anyway?" Jonathan looks over Evan's schedule as they walk to the class "Wow, you really do have the same classes as me. C'mon we going to...math, ugh."

Evan follows Jonathan to a classroom down the different block, he knock at the door and open it.

"Late again, Jonathan." A stern male answer within the classroom, Evan looks over Jonathan's shoulder to see a mid-thirty male teacher stood over the blackboard. He turns his auburn business hair cover one of his cold brown eyes staring at them then he brushes a strand watching them in disgust. "Oh, who this?" He questions looking bored.

Jonathan takes a step, his posture was tense. "A new student, Mr. Edgett." He moves aside giving Evan the spotlight.

"A new student?" He walks past Jonathan closer to Evan, "Introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Edgett said in disdain as he sizes up Evan. Both of them nearly the same height, but Evan was looking a bit down at him. They face each other, coldness to the machine before Mr. Edgett points Jonathan to his seat.

"Your name?" Jonathan hasty seated as chair as the rest of class stare at Mr. Edgett and Evan.

"I'm Evan Fong. Please to meet you, sir." Evan said blankly stares at Mr. Edgett. Mr.Edgett wrinkles his nose then point on the board.

"Since, you are new here." Mr. Edgett gloats "You solve this for the class. This will tell me where you are regarding your education."

Evan looks over the circumference of the circle instantly solve it "3 pi" He stated.

Mr. Edgett narrows his eyes, "Care to show your work, Mr. Fong?" He handed a marker to Evan.

Evan walks over to the blackboard and uncaps the marker. Immediately, he wrote the formula and step-by-step how to solve it then fix all of Mr. Edgett's work, recap the marker, and place it on the tray.

Mr. Edgett stood in shock with the rest of class.

He blinks, "I see...You can sit down." Mr. Edgett watches Evan sit down before looking at the board then at him.

Mr. Edgett pointed at a seat a bit far from Jonathan. Another one. Mentally, Evan frowns, but calmly walks to his seat. Looking at the problems at the board, he finds them too easy. Mr. Edgett continues lecturing while Evan diverges into his HUB searching any Intel on the facility in the web.

No recent activities.

Good. He will keep it that way.

The bell ring.

Evan pulls himself out of his HUB to see Jonathan rush without him then he sigh. You can't run away that easy Jonathan. He pushes away curious people in politeness following after Jonathan in a distance. Jonathan walks behind some hallway leading outside, Evan peeks behind the wall to see his other targets waiting for Jonathan. He leans against a wall listening to them as he acts as a lookout.

"He did WHAT?" A male voice sound incredulous, Evan peek to see a teen who ruffles his black hair. He stands taller than Jonathan, a bit of himself, and the other teen. "Wow, that really well, something. Didn't expect for you to be a hero or something"

"Shut up, David!" Jonathan huffs at the black hair person.

"He could be dangerous." Another voice spoken worry, he pushes his glasses closer to his faces then frown. "I mean you know nothing about him."

"Well, what I'm opposing to do, Craig? Let him died?" Jonathan yelled, "I couldn't let that happen." He sighs.

Craig shakes his head negatively. His brown hair bounces along his action. "I don't know." He shrug, "I'm just a bit worry. We don't much about him."

"Well, it a good thing you help him." The black hair teen nod. "I mean he could be dead if you didn't."

"Well, yea. I guess I agree on that." Craig agree.

"Yea..." Jonathan whisper

"Welp, he is your responsibility." David stated, "I mean you save him. Who know if he do it again or you could leave him to defend himself. "

"Wait what?" Jonathan yells.

"Maybe you tell him to go official for help could work too. We will talk about it later. Where is he?" Craig question. Evan frown at this suggestion Craig offer. He needs to stay near his boyfriend.

"Ha...I left him in Mr. Edgett class." Jonathan smiles sheepishly. Craig and David's eyes widen at Jonathan.

"Wait you as-" David trails off.

"That just plain mean," Craig stated then push Jonathan toward the building.

David follows after them, "C'mon let save that poor soul." He chuckles.

Evan push himself from the wall speeding silently down the hall couple of meters then he pulls out his map walking down the hall pretending to be lost. Jonathan and his friends came into his views a few minutes later. Evan fast walks toward them.

"Hey, Jonathan. I was looking for you!" Evan smiles and wave at them. They wave back and walking closer to him.

"Sorry for leaving." Jonathan rubs the back of his head. "I had to take care of something."

"It's fine." Evan nod then looks at his friends. "I'm Evan. Nice to official meet Jonathan's friends." He smiles reaching his hand out for a handshake. So they are truly Jonathan's friends and care for Jonathan's well-being. So that trip won't be required just yet.

"People call me Craig." Craig reaches his hand and shake it.

David moves closer to Evan. "David. Official, dude no need for that. Any friends of Jonathan is a friend of our." David shakes Evan's hand as well. Evan records their expressions into his data not as memorizing as Jonathan, but it will do.

"So you play video games?" Craig question as they walk toward the cafeteria.

"Video game?" Evan question, "What's that?" Jonathan, David, and Craig freeze looking gobsmacked at that statement.

"You haven't played video game before." Jonathan choke up a bit looking disbelieve, "How do you survive?"

"What kind of place who doesn't know video game?" David grasps his chest in hurt then shudder, "Don't tell me."

"We need to education this poor soul." Craig exclaim, "After school. Jonathan's dump." Craig stated toward Jonathan who huffs at him.

"Hey! My house is clean." Jonathan retorted, "But fine."

"For once, you actually clean that dump?" David chuckles laying his arms on Jonathan's back, "I'm surprised."

"Actually, Evan clean the place." Jonathan state, Craig and David look at Evan in surprise. "It looks brand new."

"This I got to see," Craig said, looking curious.

"It wasn't too dirty." Evan shrug, remembering the time it took to clean compare to other mess he cleans before. "I woke up early."

"Wow, Jonathan didn't know you let him inside." David playful poke Jonathan's cheek and chuckles. Jonathan slaps the hand away from his face.

"Shut up, David," Jonathan growls at David. Craig and Evan chuckle at Jonathan's dismay.

They head to lunch, Evan wasn't interested in consuming any more sustenance and tell his friends and boyfriend he wasn't hunger. They look a bit worry before telling him to find an empty table. He searches for one not fully in the open yet able to see who was coming in and out in the cafeteria. There was a table that fit his selection and walks there. As Evan was walking some people stop what they were doing looking at him in curious. Those looks would stop eventually once the people got their fill. He could see some folk would talk to him, but he wasn't interested in them. After a couple minutes, they can back with foods. He glanced at the foods from its appearance doesn't look appealing. Jonathan pushes something in front of him a bag of chips called Doritos.

"Eat it." Jonathan demand, "You're not going starve yourself." The other nod watching him as well.

Evan blankly stares at Jonathan. He feels partly touch at his concern of his being. Something within system drove him to grab the bag, open it, and chew one chip. He registers the taste of cheesy flavor. Nacho cheese. His system identifies the ingredients stated it's nonpoisonous. He finishes eating all the chips leaving a satisfy boyfriend, and happy friends. This continue on the remaining lunch and Evan follow after Jonathan toward the rest of the classes.

Once school was over, they head back toward Jonathan and Evan's home. Craig and David nonverbal mumbles and gasps as the place.

"You weren't kidding." Craig exclaim inspecting the room, "Do you do room service as well?" He teases at Evan and Evan shake his head negatively. "Ah, too bad."

"C'mon let school him the wonder of video games." David said excited and point toward the tv.

They pull Evan in front of the tv and give him a controller called a PlayStation controller and use a console named the PlayStation 4. He doesn't understand why such a name was given to the device, but he cannot complain similarly given to his old given name. The controller was fragile in his hands much like everything else. It took him a moment to adjust then David start a game called Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. They show him the rope of the game. Some part of the game almost remind him of his previous missions. Stealth missions against certain targets as you were obeying the core system. Making fallible mistakes wasn't allow compare this game who usual method was gun blazing and ridiculous luck or redo your last checkpoint. You have to be useful to survive in the facility, if not you deemed useless and scrap. Such flawed difference.

Once they think he was ready from playing with A.I., the term was laughable, they decide to play against each other. Jonathan set up a death match and open a screen for created a name. He signs in an account called H2ODelirious, then David signs in the name of Daithi de Nolga, and lastly Craig sign in MiniLadd. They look at Evan.

"What going to be your name?" Jonathan question, Evan blink looking at the screen that awaits his name. Another name. He doesn't why you need so many names, but he ponder about. If he going to created a new name what kind of name?

**An old car park with a man beside it.**

Evan blinks out the statics. Was he have a malfunction again? He would have scan his system again later. Everyone was awaiting his name. Something draws him to type it.

Vanossgaming.

 


	6. He could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could consider them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. ;w; I'm testing out a different writing.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Everyone looks at Evan's game tag name in curious and amusement. "Vanossgaming, huh?" Jonathan ponders, "So Van-oss? What kind of map?" He presses on a map selection showing Evan the options before he pick random.

Evan frowns glancing at the selection the game show, scenery, and their colorful balls sticking beside their names. "You pick the map," Evan replied looking at the screen in boredom. They still continue on nickname now, eh. "I have no clue which one is a good map." He looks at the choices Jonathan show on the screen.

Jonathan snort at Evan lack of enthusiasm, elbow him and stick his tongue out, "You got to say, 'alright', Vanoss." David and Craig chuckle in beside him.

Evan stares at Jonathan, "Alright, you pick."

Jonathan "C'mon you got to say as if you mean it." Jonathan said a tease smile snake his way on his face, "Alright!" He gestures Evan do it waiting at the start menu.

He knows Jonathan won't let them play until he gets some lively response from him. It was odd, but must be done to start the game.

He let out a sigh and takes a breath, "Alright!" He mimics Jonathan's tone. The guys cheer at Evan liveliness before Jonathan starts the game.

"Alright! Let's go to Ze-tsu-bou No Shi-ma!" David smiles before squint his eyes trying to pronoun the name of the map.

"Look at you. Butcher all the words." Craig teases at David.

David nudges Craig, looking a bit annoy, "Shut up!" David yells. "I just want to enjoy the game." He grumbles and glares at the tv.

Craig guides Evan on the selection of gumball while David and Jonathan remark witty jokes on the gumball logos. Each ball has their benefits and rarity. Evan nods along storing the info away then Jonathan start the game.

The map load starting them in the open area with David and Craig run off. Evan moves his character getting used to his new environment. Jonathan's character runs in front of him. "Alright! Vanoss, all this game about is surviving and killing. To earn points all you have to do." Jonathan's character shoots a zombie, "Kill zombies get points. Use your points to buy guns and whatnot."

"Got it." Evan nods as his character knife a zombie in next to Jonathan then around him. He runs toward the window knifing the zombies who try to get to them.

"Yep, yep." Jonathan nods, his character follows after Evan before wondering somewhere.

"Don't forget that killing all of the zombies will go on to the next round," Craig mentions as he shot a zombie next the window.

"Let's go!" David head toward the sealed door then opens it.

(Time skip)

"How are you so good even though you never pla-C'MON! FUCK YOU SPIDERS!" David rages before complaining about his character dying again. "Why everything set out to kill me? Fuck me life." He sighs.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it," Evan states dodging another close encounter with a spider in the underground laboratory while staying close to Jonathan's character. The enemies are less aggressive than the A.I., but deadly when surrounding them with little space except for the 'big guys' they say. There's no need to hack the game for this kind of skills.

David turns away from the tv glaring at Evan, "Then explain HOW are you're so good? It's like you have all the luck in the world. You ch-WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Look at Nolga." Jonathan sniggers, "Down again. C'mon Nolga! Live!" He covers Craig's character and himself to reach David's fallen character.

"Shut up!" David glares while Craig snigger reviving his character. Once David is up, they run away from the mob then split up. Evan follows after Jonathan while Craig and David somewhere in the map.

Evan's character covers after Jonathan, "No need to upset. It's only round fifteen."

"You would get upset if you get killed all the time." David reply. "I bring them to you. Hehe." David runs toward Craig's character with the swarm following after him.

"It's just a g-Hey! Don't bring them to me!" Craig teases before whining at the horde. He runs away bringing them toward Evan and Jonathan. Evan focuses travels off to his friends. He watches David's face slowly become redder enrage while Jonathan laughs at the chaos as Craig whines. Craig grabs max ammo when it appears and the guy's cheer. Why are they laughing? Why are they're smiling while they lose the game? He searches for his system-

**Error Code 729: A device driver is leaking locked I/O pages causing system degradation. The system has automatically enabled tracking code in order to try and catch the culprit. [ERROR_DRIVERS_LEAKING_LOCKED_PAGES (0x2D9)]**

_Isolate the error, repair, and try again._

**Error (Code 110): The system cannot open the device or file specified. [ERROR_OPEN_FAILED (0x6E)]**

_Relocate and again._

**Error (Code: 226): This file contains a virus and cannot be opened. Due to the nature of this virus, the file has been removed from this location. [ERROR_VIRUS_DELETED (0xE2)]**

Damn Core. Damn Dr. Hor. Damn them.

_Find similar reminding files, repair and export it._

**...**

**Do you wish to create one: _E_M_2.0pEx? [Yes >Cancel]**

_> Yes_

Evan rubs his eyes, rubbing his eyes to clear the static from his vision. His audio receptors pick up the laughter and yelling from his friends. He monitors their expressions recording into his hard disk, classifies, and processor it.

"You wouldn't say that if you died all the time!" David rages smashing his controller's buttons, trying to survive.

"Vanoss! Save me!" Jonathan yells trying to survive the unleash horde. He elbows Evan as he frantic spam his controller shooting the spiders. Evan focuses on the tv again.

"No! Help me!" Craig yells not too far from Jonathan dying with David.

"Coming!" Evan rushes toward Jonathan first then help Craig and David.

They play a couple rounds as the light in living room become darker. Evan's internal clock stated it's becoming late and the system suggests homework. Evan questions it out-loud and the guys groan, but begrudging pulls their assignments out on the side table. Jonathan orders pizza while Craig and David separate their homework asking each other for help. Looking over his homework, Evan grabs his books fast-paced read over them for couple seconds connecting the dots between his homework and books. Using his photographic memories, Evan steady answers his homework within couple minutes.

Craig and David glance over his fast pace then asks him for help. Evan tells them which pages hold the answers and shows his steps after Jonathan end the call he joins in as well. Evan wonders what kind of education the school system was giving them. If it was similar to Mr. Edgett teaching he worries for his boyfriend's future.

In-between helping the gang with Chemistry and understand Newton's law the doorbell ring. Jonathan stretches mumbling about 'pizza here and wait here' before he heads toward the door as he digs in his pocket. Evan leans pass the couch staring at the door; he tunes up his hearing watching the door wary for any threats. He can hear the sound of keys dangling and the shuffling of clothes. No sound of threatening weapons.

He focuses on Jonathan and the 'pizza man' conservation and the exchange before Jonathan walk back toward them. He drops the boxes atop of their homework.

"Pizza here!" Jonathan shouts, "Grab a slice." Everyone except for Evan grabs a slice dig it.

Evan stares at this 'pizza.' A circular 'food' holds red circles atop of white melting and oozing materials and bloody stuff inside.

"Evan, don't tell me you didn't have any pizza either." Craig questions in disbelief staring at Evan. When Evan stays quiet he made a nonsensical sound. "Slice now." He points at the box watching Evan, "Pizza isn't going to kill you."

"Trust me, man," David states munching on his slice. "It's unbelievable good." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm going to stuff this into your mouth if you don't eat it." Jonathan threatens to wave his uneaten slice toward Evan's mouth.

Evan grabs a slice mindful of the grease sticking to his hands. The 'pizza's temperature is not too cold or too hot. Looking at their serious faces he took a small bite and slowly chews it. Not poisonous yet in this greasy, high calories, fat, and questionable ingredients its flavor made it delicious. Not as good as maple syrup, but good never the less. He ate couples slices compare to the others who devour the rest of the pizza. They finish the remaining of their homework before Jonathan excuse himself to the bathroom then David and Craig focus their attention on him.

Those two watch him with similar expression to the scientists. Those looks of curious, determination, and expectation yet they're warm. Not cold indifferent. They look at him not as a weapon, but as a human. One thing that looks have in common:

They wanted something from him.

Although, they may not enjoy Evan in their group; he stares at them waiting for them to start asking their questions. Their expressions shifts to serious well one of us are.

Craig size Evan up, watching wary, "So, Mr. Evan," Craig started, "You know Jonathan."

"He's my boyfriend," Evan responds looking curious at them. Craig and David glance at each other before looking at Evan in surprise and shock.

Craig stare at Evan then blink, "What?" He exclaims.

"Boyfriend. Wow. Jonathan works fast. Or is it a Canada thing?" David remarks looking impressed. "I bet it meant for best friends in Canadian or what it called."

"David!" Craig huffs at David before looking at Evan, "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"He's joking. That's a good one." David laughs. "Best friends, huh."

"I am not."

"SO you are best friends."

"Why me." Craig mumbles in disbelieves, "Great, we have another joker here." David laughs beside Craig and he elbows him.

"So," David looks curious at Evan, "Do you have any family?"

_The harsh climate didn't hinder him from his mission. The other and he stand on the window ledge watching the target in the complex. The target glances at the map before ripping some documents. Evan looks at his companions; brown eyes look back at amber ones. A sudden urge of an itch he couldn't get away from. He blinks at them as they did too. He tilts his head and they mimic it too. Something about their appearance, their presence made him stop focusing on his mission-_

_He watches the explosion of the facility. The explosion didn't quench his pain. It crushes all of his exhilaration...There was no answer._

All traces of that place must be elimination. He cannot let them know what was there. Even them. Maybe...He should-

As the scientists used to mumbles toward them, _'Ignorance is bliss.'_

"I'm an orphan."

It's better this way. He had brothers. He couldn't let their lives be in vain or his purpose.

David gesture sympathy as Craig's eyes widen. David mumble apologizes as Craig looks a bit sheepish.

"He's all I have left. And you guys too." Evan states he looks aside from them staring at the bedroom door.

David shifts and let out a sigh, "Group hug!," David yells squeezing past Craig toward Evan first. Evan look at them shifting his balance with David long limbs surround him. Craig follows after David squeezing Evan. "We will be your pseudo-family."

"We sure are." Craig a squeeze tighter.

Jonathan open his door and stop to stare at the guys, "What the?" Jonathan gasp, "You guys group hug without me?! I can't believe you." Jonathan mumbles then jump. "No one group hug without Delirious!" His body slams them. Everyone fall onto the floor laughing at their silliness. Evan watches them carefully grasp their clothes.

"Yes," Craig snickers, "Come join us and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jonathan glared at Evan, "I can't believe you, Evan." Evan smile at Jonathan and he huff back.

"I approve." David nods assess both of him.

"Shut up, David! No one wants your approval."

Evan laughs at the fuming Jonathan, smiling David, and snickering Craig.

He could consider them.


End file.
